1. Field
The following description relates to a method and apparatus for feedback in a multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication system may use a plurality of channels in a spatial domain and may provide various multimedia services with high quality such as a voice service, a data service, and the like, in the wireless communication environment.
In the MIMO communication system, a base station and one or more terminals may share channel information, and may use a codebook to generate an optimal pre-coding matrix. For example, the base station and the terminals may share the channel information using codewords that are included in the codebook, and may generate a pre-coding matrix.
A space may be quantized to a plurality of codewords. The plurality of codewords generated by quantizing the space may be stored, as the codebook, in the base station and the terminals. For example, each codeword may be a vector or a matrix.